The invention relates generally to storage receptacles and more particularly to a storage container for food products and drinks and having structure for keeping them hot or cold.
Presently there are coolers for carrying food and drinks of all sizes and shapes. One of the major drawbacks to these coolers is there isn't any flexibility as to their size. Often the cooler one uses for a major outing is the same one used to carry drinks and snacks. In this situation the large container is cumbersome when most of its storage space is not being used.
Also most coolers do not have distinct compartments for storing different types of items. The coolers generally lack structure for storing a liquid that is not in a container. Also most coolers are not watertight or airtight.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel cooler that has modular units that can be connected together to create a variety of sizes for storing different food articles or drinks in separate compartments or non divided compartments.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel cooler that provides watertight and airtight compartments for storing different types of food or liquids.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel cooler that is lightweight and easy to carry.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel insulated cooler that is economical to manufacture and market.